


Lindholm Family

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Bastion Meets Orisa [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion finds a family, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Torbjörn and his wife get another kid, all of the children are named, the Lindholm Twins love Bastion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Torbjörn Lindholm was a man of few words and tended to not talk much. But he had a fire that burned bright in him when it came to battle. Make no mistake, he won't ever let his age or his disability or his short stature hinder his want to do what he knew was right.But here's where he was stuck now, trying to figure out how to get the right words to explain to the one person he could not, for the life of him, stand up to.His wife.





	Lindholm Family

Torbjörn Lindholm was a man of few words and tended to not talk much. But he had a fire that burned bright in him when it came to battle. Make no mistake, he won't ever let his age or his disability or his short stature hinder his want to do what he knew was right.

But here's where he was stuck now, trying to figure out how to get the right words to explain to the one person he could not, for the life of him, stand up to.

 

His wife.

 

Transporting the Bastion unit that had been wandering the forests had been more difficult than he had first assumed, more or so due to the fact that it refused to go without that bright yellow bird it had been with. Some kind of friend of the blasted thing, bird was very attached to the unit at the same time.

He needed to get the damned thing far from that town before that nosey chief got out of the little bind that Torbjörn might've left him and his officers in.

He had been quite surprised by how easy it was to get the Bastion unit into the bed of his old truck, not to mention getting it to cover itself with an old tarp he had lying around back there. Occasionally hearing the thing beeping contently while he drove.

 

Miraculously no issues had occurred and Torbjörn let out a sigh of relief as he saw the gates of the drive to his home were coming into view. As he did, he noticed a young girl who looked no more than thirteen walking up the drive towards where he was going. Her long red hair hung down her back, a pair of glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose. She had been looking through a bunch of letters when she perked up upon hearing the truck slow down beside her. A large smile grew on her face as she rushed to the open passenger window.

"Well hello to you too, stranger. Need a lift?" Torbjörn chuckled with the raise of his brow.

"Real funny, Pappa." she said, pulling the door open and settling down into the seat. Buckling up before Torbjörn took that to keep driving. "Oh hey, Uncle Reinhardt and Brigitte sent us another letter."

"Another one? Why don't they just live here if they like us so much?" Torbjörn replied. "Your Mother and I worry about your sister enough as is."

The girl looked to him. "Pappa, you know how Uncle Reinhardt is. It's like how Mamma says, he's literally incapable of sitting still." she argued. "I don't blame Brigitte for wanting to go with him."

"Came with the job I guess, Ana." he replied. Ana Lindholm was the eldest of Torbjörn's children, named after one of the dearest friends he had ever known, and how he truly missed her. That too had been a common part of the job, having longtime friends became a bit of a luxury. Sure he stayed in contact with Reinhardt and Angela Ziegler, maybe Lena Oxton too. He's only ever heard from Jesse McCree from the bounty on the kid's head and no one's seen hide or tail of the junior Shimada since before HQ went up in smoke.

Not only that, what would they all think of a blasted active Bastion unit? They haven't seen one since the ones used by Null Sector seven years ago, and this thing is far smarter than those had been.

 

"Pappa!" came Ana's yell, which startled Torbjörn out of his thoughts. He looked to her, noticing the worry on his eldest's face. "Is something wrong? You always go all stiff when something's bothering you."

Course she'd pick up on that a long time ago. While she wasn't the _eldest_ eldest, she was the eldest daughter currently at home. "It's nothing, Ana. I just need to speak with your Mother. Why're you out here to begin with?"

Ana set down the mail. "Mail, Anton wouldn't stop messing with Edith and Sigrid. Then, he wanted to be a pest and disobey Mamma, so she had to put him in time out, so she sent me out to get the mail for her."

"I keep telling her, that boy gets that rambunctiousness from her side."

"What about the red hair that me, Brigitte, Anton, Edith, Sigrid, and Gabriel all got then?" Ana questioned.

Torbjörn gave a huff, "I've told ya, all of ya get that from my Mother, bless her soul. It just skipped a generation is all."

 

He could see the family's home coming into view, a nicely built accommodation set back into the woods. Years ago, he made sure that the family was set away from the major cities, still gave him nightmares despite that.

The Lindholm family tended to be fairly self-sustainable, there was greenhouse where the family grew their own produce. This was his wife's pride and joy but his daughters, Emelie and Linnéa, had been tending to the garden after his wife had their current youngest. The family tended to use a delivery service for things they couldn't get directly. The Lindholm family ran like a well oiled machine. Torbjörn just hoped that trying to explain this to his wife wouldn't break the order they've worked so hard to make.

 

Torbjörn parked the truck near the workshop. "Alright, get on out then. Need to talk to your Mom, so if you can tell her I need her in a bit, that'd be great."

Ana nodded as she hopped out of the truck and hurried inside. Torbjörn hopped out of the truck shortly after she was gone and made his way to the bed of the truck. He lifted the tarp to peer at the Bastion unit, which turned its head to look right at him. It held out an item to him, one of his spare screwdrivers. Torbjörn frowned before taking it from the unit's hand. "Thanks." he spoke. "Now stay here and try not to go anywhere."

 _"Zwee?"_ was the Bastion's reply as Torbjörn dropped the tarp over it once more.

"Pappa what're you doing?" came two voices in unison making him jump in surprise as he turned. It was his twins, Edith and Sigrid. Identical twin girls with short red hair, common amongst most of his children. They'd both been the youngest up until baby Gabriel had come around. Curious the two were, but it often led to the pair getting into trouble or into things they weren't supposed to touch most of the time.

He still smiled warmly at the two, patting both on the head (all while thanking that he'd switched out of the claw prosthetic to an actual arm prosthetic). "It's nothing. But you both need to stay out of it while I talk with your Mother."

 

Torbjörn finally worked up the courage to walk into the main house whilst also making sure the twins had been properly corralled back outside into the yard. Shutting the door behind him. But it was when he was gone just out of sight did both twins peer into the garage at the large thing hidden under a tarp.

One of the twins managed to pull herself up into the bed of the truck. She reached out a hand to grab at the tarp. Before pulling on it hard so that it would fall.

 

 

Torbjörn moved into the entryway, noting the various shoes strewn about near the door. An old pair of rubber boots his wife wore for when working outdoors, two pairs of slightly newer rubber boots for the two daughter that took over for her in the gardening. Various other pairs of small slippers and sneakers were scattered about as well, he took care to push a couple out of the way as he continued on inside.

The stairs were built so he could climb them without needing to struggle. In fact most of the house, especially his workspace; were built with his stature in mind. While the kitchen was average sized for his wife, there were built in stools if he or the children needed them. The mail Ana had been carrying was lying on the counter, said daughter being nowhere in sight. Who was in sight however was Torbjörn's lovely wife, Ingrid, trying to feed their youngest child, Gabriel. Giving the young tot small spoonfuls of what looked to be peaches, Ingrid all the while cooing at her youngest.

 

"Sweetie." Torbjörn spoke up. Ingrid perked her head towards her husband. She was a curvy woman in her late thirties now, well a little bit more than curvy as she had carried eight different children after all, only two of which being twins.

Despite this, to say he loved his wife was a bit of an understatement, they were a power couple to say the least.

 

"Ana said you wanted to talk to me?" she prodded, flipping one of her long braids over her shoulder.

"Yeah about that, do you remember why I traveled out in the first place?" he asked.

"More rumors of Bastion units running around?" Ingrid answered, "Who was it by now? Teenagers or the local drunk? My money's on teenagers."

"Well... it wasn't actually a rumor this time." Torbjörn finally said.

Ingrid stiffened in her seat, her smile now gone. "What do you mean it wasn't a rumor? You told me yourself that any more Bastion units were destroyed in King's Row seven years ago." she questioned.

Torbjörn huffed. "Well this one wasn't one of Null Sector's. Think around twenty or so years before that."

"The Crisis?!" Ingrid had gasped. Earning a nod from her husband.

"That's not all, I've taken care of my fair share of Omnics, specifically Bastion units, but this one was... different."

Ingrid had lifted Gabriel up into her arms, bouncing him lightly on her knee. This was mainly to calm herself. "What do you mean.... different?"

 

Torbjörn groaned before pacing. "It stared me down with me hollering in its face. You know what it was doing?"

Ingrid shook her head.

"It was helping beavers build a dam. Then it offered me some of the sticks it was using. Not to mention that before that, it ran away when the idiot chief fired at it." he explained as he paced. "I didn't believe it myself but I think the thing is... sentient."

Ingrid stopped bouncing Gabriel when he said this. "That must've been hard for you to admit then. Isn't that why you had left the Ironclad Guild in the first place? Because you didn't share their views of sentient bots?" She asked.

Torbjörn went to reply when they could hear the happy shrieks from out in the yard. The twins were at it again. Ingrid stood up, carrying Gabriel now as she made her way to the front door. "Now what did those girls get into now?"

He stood there in the empty kitchen for mere moments before suddenly;

 ** _"TORBJÖRN LINDHOLM!"_** came Ingrid's very unhappy yell. He knew to run to her immediately upon that. Ingrid was standing there, tapping her foot impatiently as he approached her. Before she pointed out the open door to the front yard. "Did you forget to mention _that_?"

 

Out there in the yard was the Bastion unit bouncing around with the twins clinging onto its shoulders. Anton, who was only a few years older than the twins was trying to climb up the Bastion's back while Linnéa was standing close by, with the same yellow bird that had been with the Bastion perched on her arm.

Torbjörn's eyes went wide. "No no no! Everybody off of it!"

There was a chorus of whines from four of the Lindholm children and sad beeping replies from the Bastion. Before it gently set both twins down and crouched low enough for Anton to hop off of it.

Ingrid witnessing all of this, completely shocked. He looked back towards her holding his arms out towards the Bastion. "You see what I mean? It would just run if threatened, I couldn't just leave it out there."

"Its almost so... peaceful with the children." Ingrid whispered.

 

 

Minutes later, all seven of the Lindholm children were gathered outside of their Father's workspace with their Mother standing beside them and holding baby Gabriel. Watching as their Father did some adjustments to the Bastion and giving it a much needed cleanup.

"So... are we really keeping a Bastion unit?" Emelie questioned her Mother, her blonde hair flowing freely down her shoulders.

"It's bird friend is very sweet." Linnéa spoke up, as said yellow bird with white markings sat perched on her shoulder. She always did have a natural gift with animals.

"Their our friend!" cried the twins in unison, to which Ingrid shushed them.

"Not while Pappa is working." She told the girls.

Torbjörn set down his tools before looking over at his family, "Alright, looks like that's it, this Bastion is properly working, at least for the most part. You're not gonna turn around and attack us are, ya'?"

 _"Zwee?"_ replied the Bastion with the tilt of its head.

 

 

For weeks even after that very strange day, Bastion began to help the family out. All without being asked either. Carrying heavy bags of fertilizer for the girls who gardened, which they had greatly appreciated and Bastion liked to help with the gardening anyways so it was a win-win. Helping Torbjörn when he was unable to reach one of his tools. Not to mention, the Lindholm family cat, Lion, seemed to take to Bastion quite well. But it was meeting baby Gabriel that seemed to fascinate the Omnic the most. Never seen a baby human before, they had all guessed.

 

Linnéa was sitting in the grass with Lion snoozing in the sun beside her, a sitting Bastion who had the giggling twins sitting on either leg. Linnéa perked her head up, "Hey Bastion."

 _"Bwep?"_ Bastion replied, sounding confused as to what the young girl wanted of it.

"What does a bird say?" Linnéa asked.

 _"Tweeet Tweeet."_ Bastion replied, earning giggles from the twins.

 

Ingrid seemed to favor the Omnic in due time, who was extremely careful around the children and even more so when in the house. Nearly scared the living daylights out of her when they had initially done it but now it was so common for her to turn around and see there was Bastion.

Even more so, when Bastion had realized that this startled her and would often try to announce its presence when around Ingrid.  If you had told this woman, say twenty years ago that she'd one day be treating a Crisis-era Omnic, let alone a Bastion unit, as her child and allowing it to be loved by the children she had birthed? Well, she would've told you to seek help. And yet here she is, a woman much different than the one she had once been twenty years ago.  
  
  
 ****  
  


All the children were at the table this morning. Torbjörn sitting at his usual spot at the table. Ingrid turned towards the table and frowned. Two empty seats, sure one was for her but it seemed like they were one child short.

Ana _(wiping her hands before cleaning her glasses as she had inherited Torbjörn's poor eyesight)_ , Emelie _(munching down on some toast with jam)_ , Linnéa _(struggling to bite off a piece of bacon)_ , Anton _(making a mess as per usual, that boy honestly)_ , Edith, Sigrid _(both preoccupied with eating, the twins loved to eat and such was the rare time that they were actually quiet)_ , and baby Gabriel _(sitting in his highchair and babbling up at Bastion)_. It seemed as though the missing child was their son, Johan.

 

She wiped her hands on a cloth. "Darlings, where's Johan?" she asked.

"He's upstairs, Mamma." came Ana's reply after she'd taken a drink. "Said he heard a noise that kept him up all night."

Torbjörn groaned. "Don't tell me the damned rats are back again, that exterminator told me we were protected for three years. It's barely been one."

"Torbjörn, please don't mention the vermin in front of the children." Ingrid spoke up before hearing loud footsteps coming down the stairs. "There he is. What have I told him about running in the--"

 

Johan Lindholm made it to the doorway, grabbing a hold of the frame as he struggled to catch his breath. Before he looked up towards his family. **_"DAD!"_** he yelled, before running to Torbjörn's side.

"It's a little bit early to be yellin' like that, Johan." he spoke, staring at his eldest boy. Uneven and ragged blond hair, never could be contained no matter how much Ingrid tried. Definite Lindholm hair.

"I know but, last night I kept hearing a beeping noise. It wasn't from Bastion and I didn't know what it was. So I went looking and the sound was coming from your closest." Johan was explaining, "And after digging around in there, I found this." He held out an old communicator to his Father. It used to have blue coloring, a symbolization that this was owned by both one of the main founders of Overwatch and the original six-man Strike Team. But the blue had long since faded away.

But the orange at the top. That wasn't supposed to be all lit up. Least without a reason.

Ingrid felt her heart drop when she laid eyes on it, as she'd seen things much like it before.

 

Torbjörn held it in his hand for a second before looking to his family. Ingrid gave him a weak smile. "See what it is."

Nodding he clicked the light which sprung forth a hologram of the Overwatch symbol. Bastion's hand came into view to poke at it when Ingrid's own hand, on reflex came into view to pull it away.

 _"Torbjörn Lindholm! Is that you?"_ came a voice on the communicator.

"Winston? What's going on?" Torbjörn asked, surprised to hear the voice of the literal giant gorilla from the moon.

 _"We've run into some problems. I was attacked here at Watchpoint Gibraltar last night by Talon, I was forced to initialize the Recall."_ Winston replied.

"Who else has responded?"

 _"Lena Oxton, Doctor Ziegler, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Genji Shimada. It's not much but it's what little we could scrap together, we'll need all the help we can get. Reinhardt's bringing your daughter, Brigitte along for the assistance, and Genji is bringing his Master as well."_ Winston explained, _"Are you willing to return to duty?"_

Torbjörn looked out his family with a worried eye . "Winston, I have a family..."

"And we can handle ourselves quite well." Ingrid spoke up. "Torbjörn, I love you dearly. But, Overwatch needs you."

 

He looked to his children. Ana and Johan both looking to him in return. "We'll be fine, Dad." Johan spoke up.

"Besides, they'll need your turrets." Ana added.

He sighed before replying. "Fine, I'll go back." he replied when his eye drifted up towards Bastion. Which made him pause as he gazed into the blue lense of the Omnic, whom tilted their head. Probably wondering what was going on. "On second thought, Winston, you said you'd need all the help you could get?"

_"Yes, anything will do."_

He looked away from Bastion and to the communicator, a smile growing on his bearded face. "Well, mark it down that I'm bringing someone along as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Concepted this shortly after the Binary comic went live, now its a prologue of sorts to my other fic, "Creation"
> 
> Edit 1/4/2018; Changed the names of Torbjorn's wife and one of his daughters to fit canon. Incorporated Brigitte as his daughter.  
> I don't care if they said that most of the kids are his grandkids, this was written before that.


End file.
